Observándote
by Sad FG
Summary: Todos admiran a estos niños que juegan tenis, que son atractivos y todo eso. Pero ¿Cómo ve una simple niña a ese príncipe azul y encantado? ¿Qué es lo que ama de él? Drabbles, OC PoV.
1. Silencio : Echizen

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sino a Takeshi Konomi. Si hay algo que me pertenece, sería el Oc.

* * *

Si hay algo que me gusta de Ryoma-kun es el hecho de que sea callado

No es que sea silencioso como un espíritu sereno, pero sólo habla cuando es necesario. Para él, lo único necesario es demostrar que es el mejor.

En los días normales de clase él suele entrar al salón casi sin hacer ruido. Tan sólo se oye sus pasos tranquilos. Tan sólo siento un aura extraña que lo acompaña siempre y que me temo solamente yo puedo sentir. El mundo sigue con su bulla, pero en ese breve momento Ryoma-kun lo es todo.

Pasa a mi lado y, debido a que sólo soy una carpeta más para él, no me ve. Mas bien, apenas se sienta sin decir nada, casi sin saludar a los demás. Allá viene Horio con sus palabras molestas y su extraña soberbia sin sentido. Y si no es él, es Tomoka: muchísimo más ruidosa que el anterior, siempre pegada a su amiga Sakuno. Ryoma-kun no suele hacerles caso, a veces son invisibles para él. Son parte del medio ambiente. Por momentos suele responderles con un sonido que podría significar "_sí, no, tal vez…"_

El mejor momento para verlo es durante la clase de inglés. Él es muy talentoso para ese idioma, pronunciándolo como nadie. Pero no siente emoción alguna al hablarlo o al leerlo, ya es algo prácticamente innato en él. Los menos afortunados seguramente le parecemos un montón de niños anonadados al oírle leer un párrafo ininteligible. _Mada mada dane_, parece decir con su mirada.

Al terminar, cuando todos debemos irnos, lo busco con la mirada y apenas logro ver su sombra antes de poder seguirlo.Es una mala manía esto de espiarlo en todas las prácticas del club de tenis.

Es una costumbre extraña esto de estar detrás de un árbol sólo para ver a alguien. Pero es divertido porque puedo oír lo que habla, lo poco que puede expresar su voz.

_o su silencio _

Su silencio es más interesante.

Sus movimientos rápidos, sus servicios imperceptibles para el enemigo, el vaivén de su raqueta; me temo que esos detalles tan insignificantes son lo que más observo detrás de ese árbol, el más frondoso, ése que usa para dormir.

También es divertido, aunque algo extraño y sorprendente, verlo en su verdadera dimensión.

En el salón, con su fría calma, sus leves gruñidos de respuesta y su aura de grandeza, me parece una aparición inalcanzable de la mañana. Ese niño que tiene mi edad, que está en mi salón y al cual alcanzaría con un simple saludo, era algo inaccesible debido a que yo era parte del ruido molesto del mundo que rompía su burbuja de silencio.

Pero en la práctica de tenis, al lado de sus compañeros, veía a un Ryoma más humano, en sus formas y colores definitivos. Ya no veía mi mágica visión de príncipe, sino a un simple niño con una gorra que luchaba para que uno de sus más traviesos sempais no lo abrazara tan fuerte. Todo cansado, sudado e incluso me atrevo a decir, feliz. Ese Ryoma que yo veía me resultaba a la luz de la tarde lo más adorable que podría haber visto.

Como todos los días termina la práctica y mientras él se alista para ir a su casa, yo desaparezco rápidamente y me mezclo con las demás personas sin rostro de la calle. En ocasiones, con mucha suerte, logro verlo más de cerca y hasta camino a su lado mas no consigo ver su rostro ni oír siquiera un "_Ah, creo que estas en mi salón ¿no?". _Sería mucho para mí oír algo así y para él no es necesario decir algo así.

Pero no importa porque tanto en su versión real o idealizada, algo que _amo_ de Ryoma-kun es que es callado.

* * *

Debo agradecer (mucho) a Maru-san, que tan amablemente me ayudo a betear este drabble (¡al fin supe que era un drabble!). Bueno, espero hacer más como este . ¡Cuídense mucho!


	2. Secretos : Inui

**Disclaimer** : Prince of Tennis no es mío, sino de Takeshi Konomi (ya saben)

* * *

Inui-san sabe guardar muy bien sus secretos.

Es normal que nosotros podamos sentirnos molestos al no poder entender a alguien. Cada vez que Inui-san hablaba, era para exasperar con frases incompletas o con porcentajes que medían milimétricamente las actitudes de sus compañeros. Cada vez que lograba verlo sin sentirme mal, el frío vidrio que cubría sus ojos impedía conocer que expresión tenía en ese momento.

Lo poco que sabia de él, era que buscaba datos de los demás jugadores, aunque no comprendía muy bien cómo los aplicaba para su conveniencia; que amaba jugar ajedrez, lo cual extraña un poco al ver que practica deportes mucho más activos; y que en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo en el recreo, se iba a esconder con un libro pequeño entre sus manos. Eso era lo que más me intrigaba.

Por lo demás, él era un misterio.

_Uno fascinante._

Pero a pesar de ser un misterio, tenía cierto encanto en sus actitudes, en su voz madura.

¡Ah, sí! Su voz era fantástica. Un poco tétrica para un niño de catorce años, pero fantástica.

Inui-san sabe como modularla.

_Pero eso no es importante. _

No para él.

Tan tranquilo, ordenado y meticuloso, viviendo entre números y extrañas bebidas que dudo que se puedan beber. Lo que yo piense no es un dato interesante para él. Mis pensamientos no son, ni serán vitales para su desempeño, en cambio, conocer un poco de los suyos hubiera sido lo más desconcertante y fantástico de mi corta vida.

La única vez que casi lo comprendía, fue cuando lo seguí hasta su escondite secreto, a donde iba junto con su libro entre las manos.

Él se sentó cerca de un árbol, tan tranquila y metódicamente como cuando realizaba movimientos en la cancha de tenis. Abrió su libro y al parecer se puso a leer, no lo sé. Es difícil saber lo que hace alguien, estando éste de espaldas y con una agarrándose del tronco para evitar caerse. Lo que puede llegar a hacer la obsesión.

Que silencioso era ese mágico momento a su lado, pero paradójicamente, también deseaba oír su voz profunda.

Escuchaba mis propios sonidos, pero Inui-san parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Tal vez estaba perdido en el mundo que su libro le ofrecía, alejándose de la realidad numérica que lo perseguía y adentrándose sin remedio en el mundo de los sueños.

No, él no era tan poético. Es más, pensándolo bien, Inui-san es demasiado listo y práctico. Seguro él había escuchado mi respiración y seguro que había detectado a esta espía que, salida de la nada, deseaba inmiscuirse en sus cosas. Quizás también, calculaba que la distancia era demasiada como para saber que leía. Sabía que me quedaría ahí, esperando algún movimiento suyo y que tenía todas las posibilidades de controlarme. Tenía razón.

Sabía lo que era, una espía histérica, _casi_ enamorada y totalmente extraviada. Pero yo no sabía nada de Inui-san. Ni siquiera estando tan cerca.

¡Rayos! Inui-san siempre, incluso en mágicos momentos, sabía guardar bien sus secretos.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a Eli-san por su ayuda.


End file.
